Pink Cherry
by Gurubiness
Summary: Rock your world on a pop sun day... JinXRuka


Hoka hey. I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. These lyrics aren't mine, of course. The song is "Pink Cherry" by a JRock band called PANIC☆ch. If anyone wants the Mp3, I'll be willing to e-mail it to you. But I figured I needed to put this now, because, despite the slogan (unleash your imagination and free your soul), Admin is full of a bunch of ignorant pricks who won't even take the time to read the story before deleting it for frivolous reasons. Big ordeal on my behalf. Of course the lyrics aren't mine, I said so in the summary. If that's their reason for deleting it (FAN fiction!), then say good-bye to half their story database, because there are a million and one song-fics on here.

Sorry. This got deletedbefore, as you now know, and it really pissed me off. So I'm re-posting it.I did nothing wrong.

☆☆☆

**_/I believe what you say sun days/_**

You told me once that it was silly to try to be perfect. Why get bent out of shape if you can't beat someone? You should rest. It was a day of rest when you told me so, too, wasn't it? I try. I try. …No. I tried. I tried to be perfect, and it didn't work out. I'm not the world's greatest fighter. I'm not unbeatable. The sun beats down on my head. And at the same time, in a fit of fond nostalgia, it beats sense into me. I was so silly.

**_/I'll be with wow/_**

And it puts me in awe. Not just how stupid it was to try so hard, almost to the point of over-exertion, but how much sense you had. Have? I still don't know. (It's going to be sunny, isn't it?) Will I ever? We had so much fun together… And who knew you were so smart, even though you laughed at all my corny jokes and slapstick humour…! It always shocked me when you said things like that. And I always shrugged them off. Air of conceit.

**_/Her face was shining with happy/_**

I figured out, once, that, hey, people lapse into changes. I used to stick to my guns. But my guns were idiotic. The sun beat on my head, knock, knock, knock, open up, and I realized that I was wrong. I was wrong. And you were right. And I realized that I loved you. When I told you, hey, I changed, you smiled at me. It was as bright as a sun day…

**_/I'll be with wow/_**

And it shocked me, but made me smile just as bright, because your smiles were always so half-hearted. It was one of those things. Smiles are contagious, aren't they?

**_/I would like to be a Rockar/_**

Music. To. My. Ears. I'll be famous, not for punching some guy's lights out. I'm gonna rock. And it'll be for you. If you're out there, you'll see me, and you can find me. Shining with happiness… Bright as a sunny day. And I'll be new again.

**_/I'll be with wow/_**

I'll stick to my guns again. I'll keep being shocked. You're amazing. And each time I'll see you, I'll be in awe, WOW, look how you've changed. Because you were right. It is possible to change. And we all change every day. Change is good, isn't it? Wow. (Always be with me.)

**_/Be away Rocking in sun days/_**

Sometimes… I get lost, and I'll admit to that. I get lost. In my mind. But it's not nostalgic. I see the past, and I see how stupid it was to be so arrogant. But now I see the future. Sun days in the future. Shining sun beats down on our heads. And I'm rocking your world, in sun days, every day, all the time, and totally away. And it'll be great… …Just… great. (Wow.)

**_/Stay active and stay young/  
_**

So what will you do? What will I do? I'll try to keep in the present. But look to the future, and to sun days. I'll keep my mind going and my body shining happy. Or vice versa. And I'll do it with all due speed. And I'll be rocking your world, our world, in no time.

**_/What self bades street/  
_**

And then a rainy, cloudy day, full of lightning and black skies, came, and the streets we stood in together sang us good-bye. Good-bye and good night. Say goodnight and go, right? Shine happy, miss sun days, live, love. Never forget. And they bade themselves again good-bye. Not there no more, huh?

**_/Stay with me Alone to sun/  
_**

But no matter where the memories go, we'll always have the future. We'll have the sun days, and we'll have each other. If all places where we shone so happy with each other are destroyed, I'll still have you in my heart. And I'll still see your face, shining with happy, in my mind. And soon I'll be rocking. Rocking everyone everywhere so you can find me. And we'll be together, and alone, but only on sun days.

**_/What self bades street/_**

And even if the streets collapse under our feet, I'll hold you in my arms, and I'll rock you into sun days. And we'll still be together. You'll stay with me. The streets can bade themselves. Self bading streets, and you and me alone to sun days. Wow.

**_/I believe was Rocking my dream/  
_**

I still think you're a genius. Change is good, isn't it? Rocking your world… Why didn't I just find you? Why be lazy, why be arrogant? Narcissism, it's a disease. It's so egotistical, isn't it? Rocking. I'd rock you in my arms if I could.

**_/Shining what pop sun day/  
_**

Your face was shining with happy. And we held each other close. Soda pop love. And I smiled, too. But never as bright as you smiled at me. And that's really saying something. I'll see you on a sun day, won't I? Drinking soda pop. And you'll stay with me. And I with you. On a pop sun day. Beating down on our heads, happy turns to nostalgia. And as the blossoms fall, I think of you, your hair, your happy, shining face, your bright-as-sun smile. And children eat cherries. And I think of pop. And sun days. I think of you. Shining sun days. Your smile. Shining. What pop sun day?

**_/Be awake greenness run a way/_**

I need to stay awake. But the spring is here and the spring is leaving, and our sun days are slipping through my fingers like sand. The green on the grass is dying. Be awake, Ruka. Because I'll come see you on a sun day. I'll rock your world. I would like to be your Rockar, and we'll be alone, happy, active, young, shining with happy, into sun, and you'll stay with me. On a sun day. Wow. (One, two, three…!)

☆☆☆

Nyappy… Dai-sama here! New. Improved. Oshare Kei freak. This was done at 11:25 p.m., Valentine's Day night. It was a school night. I was obsessing over PANIC☆ch's "Pink Cherry" (which is the song featured in this story), and couldn't make a music video, so I decided to write a story. This pairing is never seen, even though it's canon. RukaXJin, it was, told from Jin's point of view; but it really could be anyone. In the 19th manga, Ruka explains on national (Makai-wise, I guess) TV that she had a crush on Jin. To quote the translation I have:

"The person I liked was a male friend I'd spend time with. He was always being an idiot, but it was pretty fun. 'Is it really possible to change?' I've heard him say."

It shows Jin scowling (along with Touya, whom was mentioned by Juri, and Suzuki, whom was mentioned by Koto, and a confused little Shishiwakamaru) down on the city after that from a cliff. But I got a lot out of that small quote, as you can see. I highly recommend anything by PANIC☆ch, especially "Pink Cherry," which is my new favourite song (also "Chou Supa Happy" by Psycho le Cemu). If anyone would like the Mp3, feel free to e-mail me! Nyan nyan!


End file.
